Kamenokō
Kamenokō (亀の甲, Kamenokō) was a Sunagakure Shinobi and a member of Team Seisa. Background At some point after becoming a Chūnin, Kamenokō along with her teammates became scouts during the Second Shinobi World War. Some time after this Kamenokō and her team managed to convince Chiyo to accept them as her apprentices and learned the art of poison making from her. Kamenokō has mentioned that she tests the poisons she gets from Chiyo against Konohagakure shinobi. Personality While confident and arrogant like the rest of her teammates, Kamenokō is actually the most level headed when in battle. When battling Saya, Kamenokō tried to keep her distance throughout the battle even though she believed that she could kill her easily and did not attack Saya on one occasion believing her to have set up a trap. However if Kamenokō believes that she has won a battle, she ultimately does not check to see if her opponent is dead, instead leaving that job to her summons, which ultimately was the act that got her killed due to her summons being caught in a genjutsu. Appearance Kusari possess fair skin and bright blue eyes along with long black hair with two braids going down her shoulders. During the Second Shinobi World War, she wore a flak jacket reminiscent of the modern Suna flak jacket, but without any scroll holders. She also wore a turban with a Suna forehead protector on it, though she let her hair go past the turban. On her right hand was the stylized character for Tortoise (カメ) which symbolized her summoning contract with them. Abilities Nature Transformation Kamenokō has been shown to be capable of using the fire and wind nature transformations. Using Fire Release she could create a flammable gas and with Wind Release, she could create a raging sandstorm around her opponent, allowing her to use another technique to finish them off. Summoning Technique Kamenokō's signature ability was being able to summon two giant desert tortoises. These tortoise's shells are shown to be extremely durable, with explosive tags not even damaging them. These tortoises have also been shown to be able to breath fire. However while the tortoise's are powerful they are still weak to genjutsu as shown when they were affected by here Demonic Illusion: Inverted Battle technique. Other Skills Like the rest of her teammates, Kamenokō coats her weapons in poison provided by Chiyo and is immune to many different types of poison, including her own. Status PreGen Story Land of Wind Arc Kamenokō and her teammates Kōsa and Kusari are first seen observing the members of Team Cho Li from afar as they gather herbs. After figuring out that they were only genin, the three decide to attack and sneak up on Team Cho Li. After Kōsa launches an attack against Kotarō and Saya, Kamenokō uses the Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique against Saya, who manages to dodge it. After deducing that Saya is a taijutsu user, Kamenokō puts some distance between herself and Saya and then proceeds to summon two large desert tortoises. She then has the tortoises attack Saya with their fire breathing ability, surprising her. However Saya dodges and plants an explosive tag on one of the tortoises, though it does no damage thanks to its shell. While the tortoises are attacking up close, Kamenokō keeps her distance by using the Wind Release: Sandstorm Squall technique to prevent her from getting close. Kamenokō later expresses surprise and confusion when Saya just starts punching their shells. Wanting to finish the fight quickly, Kamenokō ambushes Saya, seemingly incapacitating her but at the same time takes a punch from her. She then commands her tortoises to finish her off while she begins to walk away to rest before going to aid her teammates. As she begins to walk away, Kamenokō is attacked by Saya, but is unable to guard due to being caught in Saya's genjutsu and realizes that her tortoises were caught in genjutsu as well before having her neck broken by Saya. Trivia * Kamenokō (亀の甲) means tortoise shell, in reference to the creatures she summons. Category:FINAL Category:Pre-Gen Category:Sunagakure Category:Chūnin Category:Deceased